On One Hand
by Black Silver
Summary: PG13 only because of kinda angsty scenes leading to the anhilation of the human race. yeah. Dib decides to help out Zim, because i hate midterms. Hopefully the story is better than the Summary, because i can't write summaries.


Hi there.  
  
I wrote this while I was studying for midterms. While studying, I felt my attention drifting far, FAR away. So I decided to watch my Zim dvds. I officially came up with this idea while watching 'A room with a moose' which is a great episode. Midterms suck. You must all pity my friend, who has to write a report or something about Encephalitis. Evil...EVIL!!!!!!!!!! And I'm TRYING REALLY HARD to post the next chapter to ZFOD. But my father is an asshole and won't hook up his computer to the internet. I have a REALLY fucked up internet system. I have a Macintosh downstairs (which doesn't even count because its been around since the dawn of time. ), Upstairs is my computer, my mother's computer, and my father's computer. We are NOT rich, my mothers computer has been around since 96 (and is slower than a snail) , my father's since 2000, and mine since summer of last year (graduation present). My mother's computer is the only one that has internet access determinded by my mother and me. My computer and my father's computer are somehow connected. The deal was that we would get this linksys thing to give us BOTH internet access at the same time, without paying for another phone line ( because he's stingy). Something happened, and I would get windows from his computer, and his would stop, and mine would stop, so we decided not to do that. Now..... you'd think that he would give me the internet, because the only time he uses it is for chess and for work ( when he plugs it into his laptop). But no. he leaves BOTH of our computers WITHOUT internet unless I PLEAD and BEG for him to hook me up to the internet. He doesn't get home until after 9. I get home around 3. sometimes 5, depending on whether or not I have band. So sometimes I cant do my homework until after 10! And then I don't get to bed until 12, and then I fail whatever test I have the next day and my father takes NOT OF THE FUCKING BLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And how do you get the font to show up italicized???  
  
Anyway..... onto the story.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ On One Hand, You'd Be Saving Yourself, On The Other Hand... ... ...  
  
Black Silver .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Sitting in darkness, remembering their cruel words. He had dealt with it for nearly his entire life. Almost everyone he had ever met thought he was crazy, or at least stupid. Almost.  
  
You're Crazy!  
  
Not this again...  
  
What's wrong with you?  
  
Man, we almost BELIEVED him  
  
Cant you see-  
  
My poor, insane son  
  
Like the creepy kid, Dib  
  
The whole bugging me thing, you're doing it again  
  
Letting you live THIS time...  
  
-in my light  
  
Don't bother me, Dib  
  
Ugh, I have to go lift things....  
  
Man you're freaking me out  
  
IT ISNT HUMAN!! ITS HORRIBLE!!  
  
-Preferably WITHOUT you  
  
and tape your hair down!  
  
-will not know the meaning of peace-!  
  
I don't sign autographs backstage, little boy  
  
That's no excuse  
  
Ugh, man, He's sitting near us!  
  
-so WEIRD!  
  
Dib...  
  
Yeah, Dib!  
  
Weirdo...  
  
I'm gonna punch you-  
  
Look, he's talking to himself again!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Out of the dull throbbing rhythm of their laughing, another voice rose from his mind.  
  
This wouldn't have been as much fun without you-  
  
You're really one of the only people that can appreciate the amazing ness of this plan.  
  
This wont be as exciting without you here to annoy me...  
  
Even when Zim was insulting him, he still managed to complement him. They had worked together before, and mostly it ended in success. They had eventually gotten out of that bologna mess, hadn't they? Zim had no clue what he was doing, in trying to save the planet. He had been there for over a year, and he still hadn't done anything that helped in his invasion. That Ultra-Peepi thing was the closest he had to taking over Earth. And he eventually had to destroy him anyway. Zim had underestimated the force he would have needed to control Peepi. Then they had battled with Mercury and Mars, and that was just weird. The solar system would never be the same after THAT incident. They had save the world from Tak's plan to fill the center of the Earth with snacks too. And Zim hadn't made good on his promise to feed Dib's brains to Gir. Win/win situation, right? And then that... explosion... man, that was weird.  
  
Zim needed help in conquering Earth. He was too stupid to do it on his own. Dib hated the people on earth, and was starting to hate earth in general. Dib had hacked into Zim's computer, and had read up on everything he could find. Other invaders, their progress, his leaders, their government... It was no wonder Zim was so stupid. He had never had any formal training, the papers he needed to be accepted as an invader had been forged. By Zim. All of the other invaders had conquered their respective planets, and Zim hadn't even conquered a single city. He had also hacked into the transmissions between Zim and his leaders. It was obvious that they hated Zim, and weren't serious about taking over Earth. Zim needed help. And Dib knew someone that could help.  
  
"No, Zim is an ALIEN! He... ... ... he's the ENEMY. He's trying... ... ... to destroy... ... ...Earth. Earth is- Earth is my home... ... ... isn't it? Aren't I welcome here... ... ...?" Dib know what he was saying was incorrect. Everyone really did hate him. Their words were proof... ... ...  
  
Then we'd be near you!  
  
That doesn't sound cool  
  
Now he's talking about a MOOSE.....  
  
Almost as stupid as Dib,  
  
Yeah, Almost....  
  
Even in that dream that Zim had given him, the social acceptance (while it was pretty cool) was pretty boring. Zim hadn't put up a fight, and everything was still dull. Dib didn't have to TRY to make people listen. Like his father. They always listened to him, even when he was obviously incorrect. But maybe... ... ...  
  
"The Great Thing about your people, Dib, is that... ... ...most of them don't notice........."  
  
"I'll make them notice. This could be... ... ... fun." .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That's it for now. R&R Tak is hilarious. She got over-hyped, but she's still fun. 


End file.
